La última noche
by hannita asakura
Summary: La primera noche de Halloween que te quedas sola en casa, puede ser tu última noche


La última noche

Escrito por hanna

_Es algo común que una muchacha de diecinueve años que estudia la universidad se quede sola en casa por dos días, ¿correcto?...Pues no, para mí nunca lo fue, siempre he sido una chiquilla de casa, siempre acompañada por todos, siempre viajando con mi familia y nunca quedándome sola._

_La única excepción fue debido a mi escuela, y eso cambió completamente mi vida._

_Todo se remonta a aquel día, a principios de noviembre y, como cada año, mis familiares se habían ido de viaje a visitar la tumba de mis abuelos, y, debido a algunos exámenes que tenía que presentar, tuve que quedarme en casa._

La casa de la familia de Hinata era una casa enorme. No eran unos de los más ricos del lugar, pero su padre era una persona a la que le gustaba sobresalir.

En ese momento, más que nunca, Hinata odiaba esa actitud de su padre. Tener que asegurarse de que todo estuviera asegurado en ese enorme lugar le llevó un buen tiempo. Además, nunca se consideró la persona más valiente del mundo y, ese día, la soledad de su hogar le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas.

No había ningún ruido a esas horas de la noche, y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Con su hermana y su primo haciendo escándalo en su casa... o, más bien, con su hermana haciendo repelar al serio de su primo, esa tranquilidad comenzaba a asfixiarla.

Cuando terminó de cerrar las puertas y ventanas, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su primo, no le gustaba entrar en habitaciones que no le pertenecían, pero su primo tenía una pantalla ahí y le había dado permiso de utilizarla mientras él no se encontraba. Y, para ser sincera con ella misma, estar en un lugar rodeada de las cosas de su primo, quién siempre la protegía, la hacia sentirse un poco más relajada.

El día siguiente tenía un examen, pero no le apetecía seguir estudiando, lo había hecho durante todo el día, y consideraba que, si lo seguía haciendo, se presionaría demasiado y al día siguiente todo se le habría olvidado. Así que prendió la televisión y colocó la película que quería ver en el DVD. Se acomodó en la cama de su primo, y dejó que toda la tensión se fuera.

_Algo que definitivamente le agradó a mi madre, así tendría alguien que vigilara las veladoras en su ofrenda1, al parecer había olvidado la ocasión en la que me quedé dormida junto a la ofrenda y la mesa se quemó..._

El sonido de algo cayendo fue lo que la despertó.

Se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltada. Desorientada, comenzó a buscar por la habitación la causa del ruido, pero no encontró nada. La televisión solamente mostraba el menú de la película, dejando entender que esta ya había terminado.

Hinata se levantó, despacio, era la única en la casa, así que debía ir a investigar. Bien podría tratarse solamente de su imaginación, o de algún gato que haya entrado y tirado algo, o algún espíritu de sus antepasados que se había pasado a probar sus platillos...

—Sí, Hinata, definitivamente debes dejar de leer tantos libros de terror.

Salió despacio de la habitación de Neji, los dedos de sus manos tocándose nerviosamente entre sí. Eso era lo que odiaba de su carácter, siempre fue débil y miedosa, siempre dándose valor con su primo, Neji o su hermana, Hanabi. Y ahora que tenía que ser la valiente, sus nervios la traicionaban.

El pasillo se extendía enorme frente a ella, y se preguntó, no sabía si por primera vez, si ese pasillo siempre había sido así. Aún no llegaba ni a la mitad, y no había encontrado nada que hubiera causado el ruido anterior. Se detuvo, sus brazos temblando. Miró a su alrededor, no había ninguna ventana abierta, por lo que no había razón de que hiciera frío.

—Bien, c-creo que no ha sido nada, mejor regreso y me duer...

Un nuevo golpe resonó en el piso inferior, paralizándola. Tragó saliva, sus ojos se movieron nerviosos a su alrededor. Con cuidado, comenzó a retroceder.

—Me-mejor llamo a Ten-ten...

Dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación de Neji, pero al momento de hacerlo, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Hinata se quedó paralizada.

—_Es el aire, es el aire, es el..._

Pequeñas pisadas se escucharon por todo el corredor, pisadas de niños pequeños.

—_Es un gato, es un gato, es un gato..._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, su respiración se dificultó.

Volvió a avanzar, ahora hacia su propia habitación, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Ahí, a pocos metros delante de ella, la sombra de un niño se encontraba de pie. Su respiración se detuvo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento. Su vista fija en aquella sombra, que poco a poco, iba tomando contextura.

—_Mi mamá perdió una hermanita cuando eran niñas. __—_Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

Se suponía que debido a su ofrenda, los espíritus de sus parientes llegarían, pero nunca pensó que eso en realidad sucediera, siempre creyó que no era más que una costumbre. Y, si dado el caso fuera cierto, ¿no se suponía que llegarían a la cocina, donde se encontraba la ofrenda?

—_No va a hacerme daño, es pariente de mamá._

Extrañamente, ese pensamiento no la tranquilizó. Y, antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el final del corredor, donde las escaleras se encontraban.

—_T-ten-ten puede recibirme en su casa...No, Ino vive más cerca..._

Una risita infantil, una extrañamente escalofriante risita infantil, fue su despedida.

Con mayor fuerza, llegó hasta las escaleras y las bajó, casi cayendo en su intento. Cuando fue capaz de llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, sus manos temblaban, trató con todas sus fuerzas de abrir, pero no pudo. Su respiración era dificultosa.

_Mi primo Neji dijo en aquella ocasión, que el que las veladoras hubieran causado el pequeño incendio, era un indicio de que algún espíritu maligno había querido venir a este mundo. A mi primo le gustaba asustarme. Sus historias siempre eran de terror o de ángeles guardianes. Siempre contándolas solamente a Hanabi y a mí, su expresión seria nunca abandonaba su cara, aunque nosotras siempre supimos que era parte de su farsa, parte de su encanto para contarnos historias._

El ruido de vidrio roto la hizo voltear hacia el final de las escaleras. Lágrimas de miedo comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Una nueva figura estaba de pie ahí, sangre goteando por toda la alfombra. La mirada de aquella cosa, espíritu, lo que fuera, estaba clavada en ella, una mirada atemorizante, que casi hace que Hinata cayera de rodillas. Buscó fuerzas dentro de ella, y corrió hacia la cocina, la puerta de ahí seguramente sería más fácil de abrir.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, tragó saliva y entró en la cocina, su mirada fija en la puerta de salida. Comenzó a avanzar, decidida a no mirar a otra parte que no fuera la puerta, pero al momento de dar el primer paso dentro de la habitación, una de las veladoras en la ofrenda al fondo explotó, seguida casi instantáneamente por las demás. Rápidamente, la mesa comenzó a quemarse, el fuego elevándose con bastante rapidez.

Por primera vez esa noche, Hinata gritó. No un grito de sorpresa, sino un grito de frustración y miedo. Corrió hacia el lavabo, y tomó lo primero que encontró para llenarlo de agua, cuando estuvo lleno se dio la vuelta...y lo dejó caer.

_Si tan sólo no hubiera tomado los relatos de mi primo como su manera de burlarse de mí, tal vez hubiera podido estar preparada aquella noche. Haber apagado las velas, haberme ido a pasar la noche con alguna de mis amigas. Pero aprendí, que siempre debes tomar un poco en serio las bromas de los demás._

El fuego en la mesa se había extendido, y crecido considerablemente, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Hinata.

En medio de la mesa, entre la comida cocinándose, los vasos explotando y el fuego creciendo, se encontraba un chico. Cabello rubio, estatura alta...Ojos rojos.

Ojos que la taladraban y la mantenían como una estatua en su lugar.

—Por fin —murmuró el chico, mirándola.

Hinata tembló aún más, su cuerpo no respondía, y no podía moverse ni apartar la mirada. El chico la hipnotizaba, tanto por su extraña belleza, como el poder escalofriante que comenzaba a rodear la cocina.

—Ya eres mía.

_Esa noche, aquella lejana y extraña noche... Hubiera preferido poder irme de viaje con mis padres. Hubiera querido poder hacerle caso a mi primo sobre sus historias. _

_Ahora, y desde aquel momento, no he vuelto a ver a ninguna de mis personas especiales._

_Porque descubrí de una mala manera, que los demonios existen._

_Porque desde entonces, no he podido escapar de este lugar al que se me ha confinado, a este lugar donde la belleza de ese extraño, ha comenzado a ser uno de los pocos tormentos que me acompañan._

_Porque, desde entonces, me he convertido en una._

.

1Una ofrenda de día de muertos, es una tradición mexicana donde, al llegar el día de muertos (desde el 31 de octu7bre al 2 de noviembre) se coloca en una mesa, las comidas preferidas de los familiares que han fallecido, acompañados con agua, cerveza, sal, flores de cempasúchil, etc. Las veladoras son sumamente necesarias ya que se cree que muestra el camino a los muertos para que no se pierdan. Siempre varía dependiendo del estado en dónde vivas.

Hola, queridos lectores! Tantos años desaparecida, pero aqui vengo con una pequeña (muy pequeña, lo sé) historia de D¿ia de muertos, o Halloween, como quieran llamarla. Me parece que quedó algo corta, y siento que da para más, pero no sé si se puede XD

Quise compartirla con ustedes ya que les debo mucho por mi falta de actualizaciones (si es que se acuerdan quien soy TT_TT)

Cualquier cosa (tomatasos, pedradas, cartas bomba) estoy a un review de distancia :D

Cuidense mucho, y dejeme decirles, parece que mi inspiración lentamente está regresando, si esta historia les gustó, quiere decir que si, ha regresado bien, y ai no les gustó, quiere decir que me tengo que ir a cazarla de una buena vez.

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
